The present invention relates to radio communications, and more particularly, to radio communications antennas and radio communications devices incorporating the same.
Wireless terminals, such as cellular telephones and wireless-capable laptop computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now commonly designed to operate in multiple frequency ranges. For example, many cellular telephones are now designed for dual-band or triple-band operation in GSM and CDMA modes at nominal frequencies of 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz and/or 1900 MHz. It is also becoming desirable for such devices to also provide service in other bands, such as the bands used for GPS (Global Positioning Service) and Bluetooth wireless ad hoc networking.
Multiple antennas with separate feedpoints are commonly used to provide such multi-band capabilities. For example, the SonyEricsson T206 model wireless phone includes two separate antennas, one for the 850/1900 MHz bands and one for GPS; the Sony Ericsson model Z1010 phone has one antenna that works at GSM900/1800/UMTS (the frequency range of UMTS is 1920-1980 MHz for transmitting and 2110-2170 MHz for receiving) and a separate antenna for Bluetooth communications; the SonyEricsson model T68i phone has one antenna for 900/1800/1900 MHz and a separate antenna for Bluetooth communications; and the SonyEricsson T616 phone has respective separate antennas for 850/1800/1900 MHz and Bluetooth.
In light of the increasing number of frequencies over which wireless terminals are expected to operate, there is a need for antennas that provide desirable operating characteristics in multiple frequency bands.